Rien ne peut être parfait
by BlueGuns
Summary: A la fin de la première guerre, la plupart des conflits disparaissent pour laisser place aux souhaits d'une paix durable et bien méritée. Cependant ceux qui sont présent et bien sur ceux qui débarquent sur l'Arcangel doivent attendre certaines mesures de sécurité pour quitter le vaisseau. Cette nouvelle va plaire a certains…mais pas a d'autres. YsakxShiho & DearkaxMiriallia
1. Fausse entente?

Chapitre 1 : Fausse entente

Le début de cette histoire ce passe dans l'arc après la fin de la première guerre.

La fin de la guerre venait d'être proclamée, les forces terriennes et celle des PLANTS venaient de signer un traité de pais mutuel, la paix était prédestinée a s'apposer sur les deux peuples et a s'entendre .Kira,Cagali et Asran avaient été ramenés sur la pacerelle de l'Arcangel ,avec un accueil chaleureux et des pleurs de joie, aussi bien de la part de la part de Lacus qui s'était précipité sur Kira pour se jeter dans ses bras, il fit de même autour de son mince corps pour lui rendre son étreinte, sous les yeux moqueurs et les clins d'œil incitatifs des mécaniciens, ce qui le fit rougir aussitôt sans pour autant qu'il ne la lâche .De leurs coté Asran et Cagali n'avaient pas cette gêne, elle était aussitôt partit voir ses hommes , pour ensuite se recueillir auprès de son amant en s'éclipsant. Mais cette guerre avait tout de même fait de tristes pertes ;comme celle du malheureux défunt commandant Mu La Fraga , laissant Marius sur la touche du bonheur malgré a fin de cette guerre épouvantable...

De ce fait où certaines forces de ZAFT c'étaient ralliées a leur cause , Yzac se trouvait également sur le BY-PED, assis sur un escabeau ,patientant aux cotés de Dearka .

« et maintenant ?Qu'est ce que l'on va faire ? » demanda Izac en regardant les mobiles suit se faire déplacer d'un bout a l'autres du hangar.

« Et qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?..j'ai entendu dire que Patrick Zala avait passé l'arme a gauche..l'armée de ZAFT va peut être changer ses idéologies… »

« Le père de Asran est… »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a rapporter en tout cas…et sa ne m'étonnerais même pas si c'était vrai…raahh…et voilà…la guerre est fini maintenant on va pouvoir juste avoir le repos dont a besoin je présume !tu pense pas ? » dit il sans se poser d'autres questions

« …peut être..après tout ..vu que notre ancien dirigeant n'est plus, on va surement mieux s'en sortir du coté judiciaire…n'oublis pas que tu a était porter DEM Dearka…et finalement tu t'es retrouver de l'autres coté de la barrière.. »

« Ouai mais bon… maintenant c'est une autres histoire, et je regrette pas !Sa va être classer comme histoire ancienne tu vas voir…de toute façon je ne pense plus que l'armées pensera a l'extermination des naturels désormais..je suis près a leur donnés une seconde chance ! » dit il d'un ton sarcastique comme a son habitude .

« Idiot…. »souffla t-il de désespérances, en massant légèrement ses paupières avec ses doigts. Il releva la tête lorsque son compagnon d'arme l'interpella avec un de ses fameux :

« hey…regarde ça ! Moi je dis y'a plus discret comme coin love tu trouve pas ? »

Yzac pencha sa tête pour voir derrière le mur où ils étaient installés, il écarquilla les yeux en scrutant Asran et Cagali du coin de l'œil pendant que ceux la s'entrelaçaient tendrement.

« Ils sont pas mignon ? » il rigolait lui-même a ses propos, il savait évidement que Asran ne supporterait pas être espionner de la sorte mais la il avait des arguments convainquant

« Ba oui ! attend qu'on on espionne quelqu'un c'est que cette personne ne veut pas être vu non ?Et la dans ce cas las on peut pas appeler ça une planque sérieux !Donc techniquement on est pas en train de l'espionner hinhin ! » et bien sur il sortait ses références des nombreuses séries qu'il avait eu l'occasion de regarder.

« De..Depuis quand est ce qu'il..QUOI ?! »

Dearka parvient a voir des trace de rougeurs sur ses joues pendant que celui-ci ne parvenait pas a comprendre la tournure de la situation

« Oh non !Ne me dis pas que t'es gêné Yzak ?! »

« NON !je..je suis juste surprit !j'y comprend rien mais c'est arriver quand ?! - et ses réactions ne le trompait pas : il était bien sonné par cette révélation appris sur le vif- pfff….j'ai dut en rater des choses moi…pendant le temps où j'ai crut que tu était mort.. »

« …Ouai désolé..je pouvait pas te prévenir, j'était leur prisonnier a la base..mais ils m'ont laissé partir pendant la bataille d'Orbe »

« La bataille d'Orbe ?...tu y était !? -Et a ce moment là dearka perçut comme de l'imprévus dans sa voix-Pourquoi est ce que tu n'est pas retourner au quartier général alors ?! »

« Facile a dire..au début c'est ce que je comptait faire mais….- un visage lui parvint en tête- il y a des circonstances dans lesquels j'ai du rester pour protéger leur vaisseau …L'ennemis étaient coriaces et leur propres armée c'était foutu de leur gueule en les abandonnant sur place avant alors ils avaient même pas de renforts...et puis même…a ce moment je commençait a me rendre compte que les choses ne tournaient pas rond dans cette guerre.. »

Ysack montra son mécontentement en le pestant, mais il ne put rien faire d'autre, dans un sens il avait raison, si il avait déserter son camps c'était pour la simple et bonne raisons qu'il se considerait plus comme tel, mais tout cela avait été dur a croire, il reprit alors d'un ton ironique :

« Donc si je comprend bien, tu es rester avec eux parce qu'ils ont la gentillesse de t'enfermer dans une prison pour ensuite t'envoyer bouler pendant la bataille d'Orbe,c'est touchant ! »

« Mais oui c'est ça !tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qui c'était passer le jour ou ta mère est venue nous voir pendant notre perme ? »rétorqua t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

« Non je ne permet pas.. » répondit il clairement

« Toujours aussi peut d'humour..alala ! c'est pas comme ça que ta mère va finir grand-mère hein ?!héhé ! »

« Je ne te permet pas de » mais il fut interrompu par le regard de Dearka qui semblait viser un autre endroit du hangar

«Je peux savoir ce que tu regarde ? » demanda t-il exaspérer

« C'est le coin des rendez vous ou quoi ? » dit il en pointant une fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir Kira et Lacus dans la même situation que Asran et Cagali précédemment

« Ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? ''hey tout le monde direction le hangar des mecano, on va bien narguer les célibataires ! '' »dit le blond

Yzak ne répondit pas, il tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête, il réalisait que la guerre était fini que les hommes autour de lui n'étaient plus ses ennemis, cependant il avait toujours cette gène qui persévérait :les naturels et les coordinateur..leur nouvelle entente, le changement de camps de Dearka et Asran pendant la guerre, tout cela n'était pas anodin, Dearka avait depuis longtemps tourner la page alors que lui semblait se presser a un stade de dénis

« Bon..en tout cas…on va nous envoyer des renforts dans pas longtemps pour s'assurer que nous sommes en sécurité…surement un nouveau major.. »il jeta un coup d'œil sur son gundam, qu'allais t-il se passer de ce coté la maintenant ? Ces armes appartenaient autrefois aux forces terriennes avant qu'elles ne soient volées par ZAFT

« je me demande ce qu'il va advenir de nos machines…. » il resta fixer le regard croisant celui du DUEl, puis il remarqua que Daerka n'avait toujours pas fait de remarque sur ce qu'il disait, et bien trop habitués a ses commentaires déplacés et a sa façon de voir il n'e put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer son silence

« Dearka ,quand je te parle tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps de me répondre non ?Tu n'a pas un magazine dans les mains a l'instant a ce que je sache pas vrai ! »

« Miriallia ! »

« Quoi ?..Dearka ? -dit il en s'apercevant que celui n'était plus a sa place initiale-Où est ce qu'il est passé cet imbécile ? - se dit-il en portant son regard autour de lui jusqu'à ce que qu'il se fige sur un point donné près de la sortie - Dearka ? »

Il c'était précipiter tout droit devant lui pour attraper le bras d'une fille de l'équipage a en jugé par son uniforme, elle semblait chamboulée, elle s'agitait à baisser son regard et à pleurer tandis que Dearka essayait de la calmer en s'adressant doucement a elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Dearka ?.. » il fut ensuite interpeller par la discussion des mécaniciens pas très loin de lui

« Ha !regarde moi sa ! »

« Oh…En voilà qui font faire des ravages… »

« Regarde moi ça …la pauvre elle est en pleure…sa à beau être la fin de la guerre il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement mon gars… »

« Mais…de quoi parlent-ils à la fin ?!... !que ! » il se figea en regardant la scène qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Mais enfin pour qu'elle raison l'a prenait-il dans ses bras ?! c'était complètement incompréhensible.

« He !Excuse moi de venir t'embêter mais j'ai besoin de quelques renseignement sur ton mobile suit. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ba oui il est plutôt en mauvaise état !alors on a décider de s'en charger avec les gars ! »

« euh…bien sur…euh… » il se retourna vers Dearka et cette naturelle dont il ignorait tout d'elle, perplexe.

« Aller les gars !La guerre est peu être terminer mais il nous reste encore du boulot a finir !Tien c'est l'autre coordinateur qui est rentré avec Dearka… He ! »

Yzak se retourna a l'appel du mécanicien qui semblait plus assurer et imposant que les autres.

« Désolé de venir te déranger mais comme mon collègue est venu te le dire tout a l'heure on va procéder a quelques petites réparations sur ta machine ! »

« …je vous remercie de cette initiative… » il alternait entre le regard de son interlocuteur et son compagnon d'arme un peu prit de cour par les événements .Et c'est ce que le mécanicien remarqua assez vite.

« Un problème p'tit ? »

« Petit ?- répondit il énerver, on remarquait aussitôt l'assurance et la franchise d'Yzak ,celui détestait les sobriquet et était très porter sur les règlements des hiérarchie, mais il se reprit, de toute façon la situation ne représentait pas vraiment la moment de se rappeler les fonctions et les postes surtout au sein d'une armée différente.-Pff…Yzak.. »

« Ah !désolé les formulation de grade c'est pas trop mon truc…c'est dommage quand même.. »

« De quoi parler vous ? » il fut interloquer par la phrase qui prenait difficilement un sens dans leur conversation.

« Oh !Désolé !en fait je parlait plutôt de la petite là bas… » dit il en désignant Mirallia dans les bras du jeune homme blond.

« Oui…la guerre fais beaucoup de perte.. » fit remarquer Yzak

« Oui..même si sa fait un moment que c'est le cas pour elle.. »

« Hein ? »

« Elle a perdu son petit amis lors d'une ancienne bataille…tiens, la bataille ou ton compagnon c'est fait faire prisonnier d'ailleurs… et maintenant que c'est la paix elle doit avoir du mal a s'en remettre une deuxième fois, elle repense a lui c'est normal dans ces circonstances.. »

Yzak resta la regarder, effectivement sa devait être dur, les deux camps avaient subits des pertes inimaginables, tout le monde était touché…et lui aussi en faisait partit…

« En plus comme je le disait c'est dommage pour le gamin, il a ses chances avec elle mais vu dans l'état ou elle est..il va devoir attendre encore un peu. »

« Pardon ? Ses chances ? »

« Ba oui, je croit que c'est avec elle qu'il s'entend le mieux dans l'équipage…en même temps je me demande comment sa se fait ils ont eu des problèmes au début…elle a faillit le tuer je crois – Ysack ouvrit les yeux surprit- mais a ce moment elle était sous le choc de la mort de son petit amis justement, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne ils sont devenus amis par la suite…Bon tu me suis j'ai besoin de toi juste pour quelques minutes. »

« …je vous suis… » il était confus et a la fois énervé puis il entendu la suite de la phrase qu'il marmonnait devant lui.

« Même si je pense qu'il a des intentions un peu plus qu'amicales !halala !la jeunesses ! »

« ….tss. -c'est partie remise, il devait aller avoir une discussion avec Dearka au sujet de toute cette histoire- c'est une naturelle !...non…ce n'est plus important..mais ça l'était durant le temps où on était encore en guerre…qu'est ce qui t'a prit Dearka !? »

Pendant ce temps ,l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment a la rigolade et aux cotés posés des mecano pour Dearka ,tenant Miriallia dans ses bras qui pleuraient sans arrêt, en voulant parfois le repousser. Mais le blond était tenace, pas question de la laisser sans aller pour lui courir de nouveau après et se faire rejeter comme un mal propre.

« Tien toi un peu tranquille…comment je vais faire sinon pour te réconforter ? »

« Tu ne m'aide pas !Lâche moi ! » dit elle la voix étouffée contre son torse

« Et voilà !ça c'est la meilleure !Comment tu veux qu'on te prenne au sérieux si tu réagis tout le temps comme ça ?! » dit il avec son royale ton ironique dans la voix

Elle continua a sangloter, en finissant par ne plus bouger, froissant le tissus de l'uniforme de Dearka entres ses doigts .Il restait immobile, les bras croisés autour d'elle.

« C'est normal si elle pleure…après tout…maintenant que la guerre est finit, il ne fait pas partit de ceux qui pourront profiter de la paix…et elle devra repartir sur terre sans lui… »Il se retient de serrer son poing

Puis au bout de quelques minutes où un silence c'était instaurer, elle se retira de son étreinte en essuyant ses larmes avec ses mains.

« Je..suis contente !-elle lui adressa un sourire- tout cela n'aura pas été vain n'est ce pas ? »

« Hey !Bien sur que non ! -Il lui adressa un autre sourire chaleureux à son tour- Aller ! Vien on va voir les autres ! » dit il en l'entrainant en lui saisissant une épaule, toujours sous le regard étonner et suspicieux de Yzak qui l'observait au loin.

« He !ptit gars…euh..Yzak c'est sa ?-se reprit en sentant une reproche arriver- C'est une navette qui va venir vous chercher non ? »

« A vrai dire je n'en suis pas sur…les navettes vont être utiliser pour les civiles et surement pour les blessés…on va surement nous envoyer quelqu'un en reconnaissance..Attendez vous a ce qu'un GINN demande a atterrir ici. »

« Encore ?! Sa va faire beaucoup va falloir se serrer ! »


	2. Quelques petits imprévus

**_Hey!bonjours bonjours!voilà lors de mon premier chapitre je n'avais pas fait de petites intro mais pour celui ci j'en fait une!^^_**

**_C'est la première fiction que je poste sur internet!J'espère qu'elle pourra plaire!:)_**

**_Et donc...par où commencer..je n'arrive pas a me décider,quel couple mettre en avant avant l'autre,les premières scènes de romances réciproques ect..Je vais peut être suivre mon instinct ça dépend!_**

Chapitre 2 : Quelques petits imprévus

Une partie du personnel était réuni dans le réfectoire de l'Arcangel ,où ils discutaient de joies et de peines, Kira entra accompagné de Lacus et de sa cher boule rose, il remarqua les yeux cernés et rouge de Miriallia qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait pleurer .Dearka se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait d'elle.

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? » dit Lacus à Kira en faisant résonner sa voix douce et cristalline à ses oreilles

« …euh..je ne sais pas.. » dit il en rougissant à sa remarque

« Quel timide tu fais quand même ! » ajouta elle en lui prenant la main

Ils se fixèrent tendrement, sans se lâcher du regard jusqu'à ce que Kira ressente un malaise dans la pièce, il se retourna vers ses compagnons qui les observaient en silence.

« He les jeunes !Aller montrer votre bonheur ailleurs ! » Commença a des plus gradés sur le ton de la rigolade en se faisant suivre par les autres.

« Les séries romantiques ça ne se passent pas dans les vaisseaux de guerre Kira ! »Dit Sai bien décidé a prend part a combler son embarras.

« Ouai !va flirter plus loin ! » lança Dearka sous le regard amusée de Miriallia.

« Parle pour toi ! » lui répondit Andrew Waltfeld qui s'était joins a eux.

« Hein ? »

Lacus et Kira rougirent un peu gênés de la situation, ils ne s'attendaient pas a un tel accueil.

Asran et Cagali débarquèrent par la suite, et en entrant furent la cible immédiate de tous les regards qui se braquèrent en une fraction de seconde sur eux sans qu'ils n'est a placés un mots.

« Que…euh… » Asran essaya d'articuler une phrase mais sans succès et il bafouilla.

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, laissant les deux amants complètement sur la touche.

« Les pauvres regardez moi ça ont les a prit de cour ! » L'équipage éclata encore une fois de rire

« QUOI ?!vous voulez notre photo ?! » cette phrase était effectivement le signe que Cagali commençait a s'énerver, rouge de rage.

Puis une voix résonna « une GINN demande a se poser sur le train d'atterrissage. »

« Ha ! ils viennent voir si il y a du monde dans les parages…sa doit être l'officier envoyé pour Yzak et moi. » dit Dearka après cette annonce.

Miriallia resta en suspend après sa phrase.

« Vous allez partir ? »

« Non..pas maintenant en tous cas, c'est un GINN de reconnaissance !On va rester vous squatter encore un peu !héhé ! »

« Et il se croit malin ! » désespéra t- elle

Du coté d'Yzak il se trouvait encore dans le hangar en voyant arrivé le fameux GINN

« Hum ? Ce GINN… » Il resta stoïque en continuant a l'observer

« C'est pas un GINN classique je dois dire…tu le connais ? »

« … »

Une fois qu'il fut arrêter le cockpit s'ouvrit laissant place a un officier au couleur de ZAFT , un pilote de l'élite a en juger par son uniforme comme celui de Yzak .Le pilote retira son casque pour laisser place a une longue chevelure marron se libéré dans l'air.

« ….Ha ! C'est une fille ! Merde je me suis laissé avoir pour l'uniforme masculin !haha !et en plus… ..Joli brin de fille non ? » Dit il en lassant un regard sarcastique à Yzak qui ne lui répondit pas.

« Officier Shiho Hahnenfuss… » Dit il calmement en la voyant l'apercevoir.

« Commandant Joule ! » répondit elle en le saluant et en se précipitant vers lui avec une hâte discrètement cachée mais perçut tout de même par le mécanicien qui préféra rester muet sur se coup là.

« Contente que vous soyez sain et sauf. » lui adressa t- elle un brin soulagé dans la voix.

« Je suis moi aussi soulagé que tu t'en sois sortie. »

Puis il se tourna vers Murdock, le mécanicien qui était avec lui, et celui si restait pensif en observant tour a tour les deux jeunes individus. Pour finalement sourire avec un brin de malice.

« Ah ba à ce que je vois il n'y a pas que des manière dans l'armée de ZAFT !Je dis pas que les Forces terriennes sont mieux mais on voit qu'il se trame quelques chose n'est ce pas ? »

« Soyez plus claire –Annonça Shiho avec un regard attentif- A quoi faites vous allusion ? »

« Je vois pas comment être plus claire sans vous offensez jeune fille ! »

« Officier Shiho Hahnenfuss ! » répliqua Yzak las du manque de soin de celui-ci en accentuant bien le ton de sa voix sur son nom de famille.

« Euh..ouai si tu préfère mais moi j'ai quand même mes habitudes sa va pas partir du jour au lendemain…Bref je disait que du ''vous'' au ''tu'' sa change de langage héhé ! »dit il en pointant des deux index l'un vers l'autre avant de repartir travailler sur le Duel.

« …Tss…On dirait qu'il a rien de mieux a faire que de dire des singeries celui là !Enfin, tu vas rester a bord avec nous le temps que les choses rentres dans l'ordre. »

« Comprit ! » dit elle avant de déserter son regard de lui en cachant en peu son visage

« ? »

Yzak arriva accompagné de Shiho qui suivait ses pas dans la salle du réfectoire qui leurs avaient été indiqués. En entrant ils s'attendaient à recevoir une foule de mauvais regard pleins de haine, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, les gens les regardèrent, échangèrent quelques phrases a leurs sujets pour se déconcentrer sur leurs conversation .Dearka se leva en les voyant entrer.

« C'est donc toi qui a été envoyée ! –dit il a l'adresse de Shiho- Et ba temps mieux c'est pas pour nous déranger pas vrai Yzak »

« Oui c'est très bien ainsi..bon que faites vous alors ? »

« Rien de bien spéciale on est plutôt en mode détente par rapport à ceux qui bosse au hangar ! »

« Je vois…alors je suppose que tu a le temps pour parler cinq minutes ? » lui dit en lui faisant comprendre qu'aucun refus ne serait tolérés.

« Ouai ouai !Aller c'est bon je te suis. Je revient tout a l'heure ! » Miriallia après avoir hocher de la tête sentit un drôle de regard sur elle .

Ils sortirent de la pièce sans trop se presser, laissant shiho toute seule ,qui se fit inviter a s'assoir par le reste du groupe.

« Bon qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que je te voudrait quelques choses ? »

« Arrête ton char !Je te connais quand même je sais très bien que t'a sois quelques choses a me reprocher ou à me faire remarquer ! »

« …c'est vrai..Il y a bien une conversation qui mérite d'être franchement exprimée. »

« Et de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Répond moi sincèrement : tu es resté sur vaisseau en partie pour la tournure de la guerre ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que tu me demande ça je te l'avais déjà expliqué non ? »

« …Et comment as-tu remarquer cela ?Par quel moyen t'en es tu rendu compte ? »

« …C'est en restant avec eux…même si ils étaient des naturels ils n'étaient d'aucun des camps même pour ceux de leurs origine… »

Yzak souffla, il était temps de laisser cette histoire de coté,Dearka n'avait pas menti et il le savait parfaitement, cependant une pensée lui trottait dans la tête et autant mettre les idées au claires maintenant.

« J'ai entendu une histoire pas banale non plus, comme quoi la fille que tu t'efforçait à réconforter tout a l'heure avait essayer de te tuer quand tu es arriver ici…c'est vrai ? »

« Ah…ça..ouai j'ai fait le con, je m'amusait à la faire flancher vu qu'elle pleurait.. -il lui raconta l'histoire en de bref détails.-C'était moi le fautif dans l'histoire alors qu'en vrai cette fille était de loin la plus sympas avec moi parmi toute la troupe ! Même si j'était un coordinateur elle m'a traité comme son égal ce que je n'ai pas fait au début...ça m'a fait réaliser pas mal de trucs. »

« …je vois…c'est surtout en partie a cause d'elle que tu as rejoint leur équipage. »

Dearka releva les yeux ver son ami, pourquoi sentait il un ton de reproche dans la voix perturbée d'Yzak ?

« De quoi ru veux parler ?...Elle m'a fais prendre conscience de nos actes…Je ne pouvais pas abandonner l'Arcangel en sachant »

« Qu'elle était a bord de celui-ci ? Ne te fous pas de moi Dearka ! C'est parce qu'elle était là que tu n'es pas rentrer ! »

« Si elle n'avait pas été là je sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé ok ?!Elle a aussi empêchée une autre fille de me tuer je te signal ! »

Ysack ne dit plus un mot, c'était la confusion n'était pas assez au courant de ce qui c'était passé pour continué a lui expliquer son point de vue et même…cela n'avait plus aucun sens ,ils se disputaient alors qu'a présent la guerre était finie .Yzak passa sa main sur son front en relevant ses cheveux gris.

« Je suppose que c'est a toi de voir maintenant…la discussion est close !.. »

« Ysak… » fit il en voyant son compagnon plus détendu

« Bon…et maintenant que compte tu faire alors ? »

« Hein ?Ba attendre qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça…Tu es toujours aussi long a la détente ma parole ! »

Dearka croisa les bras pendant qu'Yzak le regardait, le visage pour le moins abattu et blond pencha sa tête sur le coté à plusieurs reprises attendant un indices de la part du coordinateur au cheveux d'argent.

« Bon sang Dearka !Je vais quand même pas te »

« Il veut dire :Alors comment tu vas géré avec la nana de tout a l'heure ?! » dit un des hommes en passant dans le couloir d'un air des plus naturel.

« Ha… » il rougit d'embarras d'autant plus qu'Yzak qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'isoler dans son bureau a cet instant précis.

« Merci de l'avoir dit a ma place… - dit il dépiter pendant que l'homme en question rigolait un peu plus loin.-C'est bon ?tu as comprit de quoi je voulais parler maintenant non ? »

« Euh…oui…mais ..Non..je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire.. »

« …. »Il prit un air grave…lui lançant un regard suspicieux ce que Dearka intercepta immédiatement.

« Et avant que tu te fasses des idées chelou dans ta tête je tiens a te prévenir je n'aie RIEN fais ! »

« Mais tu te range sur la défensive…apparemment c'était dans tes plans ,je me trompe ? »

« Haa..Je laisse tomber !T'es trop envahissant aujourd'hui ! »

Ils reprirent la route pour le réfectoire.

« Mais je considèrent quand même que tu ignore ma question. »

« HE ! »

**_fin du chapitre 2_**


	3. Confusion

Chapitre 3 : Confusion

Après la dispute entre Les deux coordinateurs de ZAFT, ceux-ci se sont rendues au réfectoire là où tout le monde commençaient à se réunir. Et pour tout dire ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus calme surtout pour ceux qui cherchait tranquillité, repos et surtout sommeil. Shiho était une nouvelle arrivante sur l'Arcangel depuis a peine un quart d'heure et elle semblait plutôt bien s'intégré au milieu de cette foule de naturel même si elle ne leurs adressaient pas la parole ,sauf à Mirrialia qui étaient la seule a lui parler.

« He !Elsman ! » un des homme de main de Maruis s'adressa à lui.

« Oui ? »

« C'est une pilote d'élite elle aussi ? »

« Ouai !Shiho Hahnenfuss !Elle fait partie de la flotte d'Ysak . »

Les yeux de certains hommes se tournèrent vers lui, il avait toujours son coté stricte de ressortit les bras croiser, le regard vif. Les voyants hésiter Dearka ne se fit pas prier pour intervenir.

« Si vous avez des questions ou des trucs à demander n'hésitez pas a vous adresser a lui !Elle est un peu comme sa seconde !Et lui c'est un peu comme son capitaine préféré ! » dit il en désignant Ysak avec son pouce les yeux fermé et un radieux sourire au lèvres.

Pile à ce moment là l'oreille de Shiho fut titillée, elle releva la tête pour savoir d'où venait cette soudaine réaction auditive. Et même si les coordinateurs avaient de meilleures facultés que les naturels, elle ne parvient tout de même pas à trouver.

« …Peut être mon imagination.. » chuchota t- elle dans sa bulle pendant que Miriallia parlait avec Sai. Puis tout le monde se retourna vers la table ou un chahut augmentait, surtout entre le coordinateur aux cheveux argentés qui paraissait encore plus agressif envers son compagnon d'arme qui lui prenait ses menaces a la rigolade et avec de la provocation.

« BON SANG !Dearka !Arrête de faire le pitre ! Tu te crois drôle peut être !? »

« Non mais au moins je profite du spectacle !Tu devrais te regarder dans une glace tu es tout rouge c'est trop mignon ! »

« He Ho !Les deux lascars là !Elsman calme toi un peu !Quand à toi la tête brulée je te conseil de faire de même ! »Yzak lâcha le col de Dearka puis il pesta celui-ci en s'asseyant de nouveau.

« Commandant Joule ? » demanda Shiho qui c'était levée

« Ce n'est rien pas la peine de te mêler de ça ! »

Les hommes qui discutaient précédemment avec Dearka se regardèrent puis ils hochèrent de la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Hum…en fait…On voulait te demander a propos de tout à l'heure ? »- et bien qu'Yzak les foudroya du regard l'un d'eux dit courageusement « Est elle votre….euh…petite amie ? »

Ce ne fut pas une reproche pleine de mépris qui se fit entendre, ni un sous entendu de haine non..Mais ce fut un silence lourd et pesant étant donné que cette question un peu déplacée avait été posée lors d'un long silence causé par les chamailleries des deux soldats de ZAFT . Les yeux d'Yzak s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Quoi ?! »

« Désolé désolé !C'était une question déplacée mais en fait cela m'intéressait juste de savoir et… »

« Tu manque pas de culot toi ! Demandez ça a des personnes que tu connais à peine ! »rouspéta Miriallia a l'égard du jeune homme a l'uniforme blanc de l'Arcangel .

« Mais…Miriallia ! »

« T'a pensé à la gène que tu pouvais transmettre en lui posant ce genre de questions ?Et pas que pour lui :pour tout le monde ! »

« _C'est bien balancé ça ! - _pensa Dearka toujours aussi attiré par le coté un peu sévère de la jeune fille-_Haha !je me marre moi ! »_

« Tant pis ce qui est dit est dit…la prochaine fois il sera se tenir voilà tout . »Soupira t-il .

« Bon aller !Laissons un peu tout ça de coté, pas vrai Shi….euuh ? »Dearka fit un signe de main à Yzak pour que celui-ci regarde l'officier Hahnenfuss qui n'avait pas bouger de son emplacement. Les joues rosies malgré ses efforts pour ne pas paraitre atteinte par ces quelques mots qui ne semblait pas la laissée indifférente.

« Shiho ?... »

« Ne…Ne vous méprenez pas je suis juste et tout simplement prise de court par les évènements capitaine, je ne m'attendais en aucun cas a une telle question voilà tout ! » Et elle rougissait à vue d'œil, pauvre elle !Elle tentait désespérément de tromper leurs vigilance en leurs faisant croire qu'elle n'était pas gênée…Une défaite courue d'avance..

« …. - Il manqua de respirer-_Mais c'est quoi cette réaction enfin !..Je peux comprendre que même si elle fait partie de l'armée qu'elle a tout de même des faiblesses ou je ne sais quoi…Mais à ce niveau là… »_

Elle n'arrivait pas a se ressaisir ,baissant les yeux et droite comme un bâton ,presque au garde à vous. Elle sentit soudain une sensation serrée sur son poignet, en relevant les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle commençait a être tirée en dehors de la pièce.

« Capitaine Joule ?! »

« Suis moi et ne dis rien. »

« Ouaiii !Va s'y Yzak met le paquet !-Dearka s'extasia de pouvoir enfin trouver de bonnes excuses pour s'amuser un peu- Regardez le !Comme un grand !Ah je suis si fière ! »

« Et toi…tu ne trouves pas non plus que ne pense pas assez aux autres ? » lui reprocha une voix féminine qu'il connaissait plutôt bien maintenant.

« Et…_merdeee ! »_

[dans un couloir plus éloigné du réfectoire]

Yzak la traina sur plusieurs mètres avant de la lâcher. Elle avait étrangement sentit que son poignet subissait un peu plus la force de son capitaine pendant certains moments du trajet. Peut être repensait il au discours pitoyable dont elle venait de faire preuve afin d'éloigner tout soupçons devant les autres.

« _Je ne n'ai même pas réussi en plus…. » _Se dit elle la tête basse.

Elle se laissa trainer encore sur quelques mètres, elle franchi alors un corridor .

« _En a-t-on encore pour longtemps ?Mon poignet est compressé ! »_

Puis Yzak s'arrêta brusquement et jeta plusieurs regards furtifs autour de lui, s'assurant de ne pas avoir été suivit. Puis il se tourna lentement d'un air menaçant vers sa subordonnée qui commençait elle, à stressée encore plus que selon ses prévisions.

« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ! » dit il en la faisant sursauter de nouveau.

« Euh…excusez moi capitaine je…je ne suis pas sur de.. »

« De comprendre ? - Il souffla en se mordant les lèvres afin de ne pas crier plus fort.-Fais en sorte de ne plus être désemparée face à se genres de questions complètement idiotes désormais .Ils ont beau ne plus être des ennemis…tu dois toujours pouvoir compter sur ta prestance et ton assurance pour demeurée respectée…est-ce claire ? »

« Très claire Capitaine !Cette erreur ne se reproduira plus ! »

Shiho à sa manière était un parfait petit soldat, elle obéissait aux ordres, sans jamais broncher. Elle était aussi un bon pilote, et elle gardait toujours son sang froid que ce soit en pleine bataille ou pendant de grandes décisions dans les assemblées….Cependant…Dearka avait toujours émit l'hypothèse que c'était parce que Yzak était son supérieur qu'elle était aussi parfaite..

« _Et jolie fille ! »_ Avait rajouté le blond sachant très bien que ses paroles faisait toujours basculées son amis dans d'étanches désespérances.

« Bref…assez tardé ici…même si sa ne me plait pas je vais devoir retourné là bas..et toi aussi…ne restons pas éternellement dans ce couloir. L'équipage de ce vaisseau est assez spécial…il manquerait plus que… »

« Ah !Tiens !Hey !Ptit gars ! »

« _Pourquoi…. - _pensa t'il en entendant une voix qu'il connaissait bien depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'Arcangel-_Encore ce mécanicien… »_

« Oups ! je dérange !Oh ba ce n'est pas brave et reviendrait te voir tout a l'heure !Faites comme si je ne vous avez pas vus ! » dit il en continuant sa route.

« …Capitaine..Que voulait il dire par… » Elle rougissait…sans pouvoir se contrôler, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Et ce fut peine perdue pour Yzak de lui expliquer, car il savait qu'elle avait comprit le sous entendu milieux de cette homme. Et en observant les alentours avec un regard plus pointilleux, qu'elle ne fut pas sa gène de remarquer que la distance entre leurs corps n'était pas des plus lointaine.

« _…Merde !Quand est ce que je me suis rapprocher comme ça ?! » _ Le drame survient dans sa tête, voilà la raison pour laquelle cet imbécile de mécanicien n'avait pas voulut rester plus longtemps !

Shiho réalisa à son tour le proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Et le rouge ornant ses joues continua de s'accentuer de plus recula d'un pas en prenant donc l'initiative alors que son capitaine s'était immbobilisé.

« Euh….. »

« Capitaine !Ressaisissez vous ! - dit elle en entendant des voix familières arrivant du couloir voisin-…Capitaine ? »

Il ne bougeait plus, depuis quand est ce qu'il était aussi vulnérable ?Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les choses pouvaient allé vite quand on s'égarait par gène.

« j'ai l'impression que c'est pire que pendant une bateille… » murmura t-il.

« Hein ?...-Elle n'avait plus le temps-Capitaine !Réveillez vous ! » Elle se décida à poser sa main sur son épaules pour le secouer un peu.

« ?... »

« Capitaine ?... »

Il allait lui répondre que tout allait bien, qu'il c'était juste perdu dans ses pensées et qu'ils pouvaient retourner voir les autres seulement lorsque la voix d'Asran et de Dearka raisonna pas loin d'eux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Les deux concernés tournèrent pour s'engager dans le couloir à leur tour.

« Haaa…alors en fait tu nous en a fait des petites cachoterie ! » le blond semblait vouloir mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Asran.

« Arrête… » dit il en fermant les yeux exaspéré.

« Si tu voulait nous cacher que t'en pinçait pour elle tu te mettait le doigt dans l'œil : même Yzak l'aurait vu c'est pour dire ! »

« Et j'aimerai que tu ne déballe pas tout ton savoir devant lui merci ! »

« Rohh le prend pas mal ! »

[Dans une chambre où la porte se situait de ce même couloir]

*murmure* « Ne bouge plus… »

« Je n'en avait pas l'intention…. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Yzak réalisa la boulette qu'il avait commise… enfermé dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité avec Shiho qui était coincée entre lui et la porte…très très mauvaise idée…

Voilà donc mon troisième chapitre je pensait que j'allait arrêter cette fiction faute de motivation mais j'ai finalement continuée…

Je ne sais pas si la suite mettra du temps à venir !


End file.
